When the Crow Sings
by Berrysky1905
Summary: Far from the lake territory is an area untouched by twolegs except by campers. Two kittypets find themselves joining the clan on the moor and as Crowpaw grows into a warrior, a horrifying prophecy of blood plagues the four clans and the Crow vows to do everything he can to protect the clan that took him and his sister in.
1. Allegiances

**MEADOWCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Amberstar-golden brown tabby she-cat with dark orange stripes and dark amber eyes

 **Apprentice** Crowpaw-black and white tom with a jagged scar across his face and pale blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Darkflight-very dark gray tom with white tail-tip and ear tips

 **Medicine Cat:** Berrysky-blue gray she-cat black ear tips and paws and dark blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Foxfang-large ginger tom with dark brown muzzle and tail

Honeystorm-pale tabby she-cat with white chest and green eyes

 **Apprentice** Coldpaw-creamy white she-cat with thick fur

Briarcreek-brown tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Oakstreak-dark brown tom with paler streaks

Driftstrike-mottled pale gray tom with two white paws

 **Apprentice** Crystalpaw-light brown she-cat with a long tail

Ravenpelt-sleek dark gray she-cat

Peargaze-orange tabby tom with light green eyes

Cloudpounce-fluffy white tabby she-cat

Leafbelly-black and white she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes

Spiderpelt-dark brown and black splotchy tom

 **Apprentice** Breezepaw-thick pelted dark tabby tom

Leopardtail-mottled brown and golden tom

Ferretpelt-dark brown she-cat with a thick pelt

Specklestripe-pale tabby with small black dapples along pelt

 **Queens:**

Daisywhisker-ginger and white she-cat with green eyes; mother of Driftstrike's kits; Furzekit, Jaggedkit

Leapfern-pale gray dappled she-cat; mother of Spiderpelt's kits; Brownkit, Rosekit, Rapidkit

Hayflower-brown and white tabby she-cat; mother of Darkflight's kits; Wolfkit, Branchkit

 **Kits:**

Furzekit-fluffy orange she-cat with pale green eyes

Jaggedkit-dark gray and white tom with a white paw

Brownkit-mottled black and brown tom

Rosekit-pale gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Rapidkit-black tabby she-cat with a white paw

Wolfkit-very dark she-cat with white-tipped paws

Branchkit-dark gray and white tom with orange eyes

 **Elders:**

Nightwater-black she-cat with glazed, blind blue eyes

Spottednose-dappled tortoiseshell she-cat

Ratshade-black tom with white markings

 **FORESTCLAN**

 **Leader:** Squirrelstar-elderly dark she-cat with a short tail

 **Deputy:** Spottedfang-dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws

 **Medicine Cat:** Lionsong-golden tabby tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice** Beetlepaw-small tabby tom with a white underbelly

 **Warriors:**

Mudstripe-large dark tabby tom with black stripes

Mistysky-gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

 **Apprentice** Thawpaw-pale gray tom

Snakeflash-pale brown tom with a fur tinged white

Smokewind-gray and white tom with missing patches of fur

 **Apprentice** Cinderpaw-dark gray tabby tom

Littleflower-small tortoiseshell she-cat

Seedwish-pale ginger tom with dark orange spots

 **Apprentice** Birdpaw-tabby she-cat

Acornwhisker-dark brown tabby tom

Pricklefall-black and gray tom with spiky fur

Eveningfur-ginger and white tom

 **Apprentice** Hazelpaw-pale tabby she-cat

Sootpoppy-gray and white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Cloverclaw-gray and white she-cat with a black paw

Pidgeonfoot-large gray tom with white paws

Nightwillow-black she-cat with pale gray dapples

 **Queens:**

Fernpelt-black and white she-cat; mother of Eveningfur's kits; Emberkit, Grasskit

Streamfur-silver tabby she-cat; mother of Mudstripe's kits; Leopardkit, Aspenkit

 **Kits:**

Emberkit-ginger and white she-cat

Grasskit-black and white tom with a ginger dash on his face

Leopardkit-mottled brown tom

Aspenkit-gray tabby she-cat with thick black stripes

 **Elders:**

Owlspiral-brown and white tom

Crowshade-gray and white she-cat

 **SWAMPCLAN**

 **Leader:** Nettlestar-thick-pelted black and white tom

 **Deputy:** Burnface-large reddish-brown tom with burns on one side of his face

 **Apprentice** Beepaw-golden tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Mossfleck-gray tabby she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Shadowfoot-white tom with a single dark gray paw

Icebreeze-pure white she-cat with icy-blue eyes

Dawnpelt-ginger tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice** Whitepaw-white she-cat

Duskstep-ginger and white tabby tom

Owlwhiskers-brown tabby tom with thick whiskers

Applewing-pale ginger tom with dark green eyes

Rainbranch-pale gray and white tabby she-cat

Rushtail-dark brown tom with a thick tail

 **Apprentice** Flamepaw-ginger tom

Stormpelt-dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes

Ratfur-dark gray tom

 **Apprentice** Squirrelpaw-dark brown she-cat

Prickleheart-dark brown tabby she-cat

Snowfang-small pure white tom

Ivywind-gray tabby she-cat

 **Queens:**

Feathershine-silver and white tabby she-cat; mother of Duskstep's kit; Goosekit

Rainspot-dappled gray she-cat; mother of Burnface's kits; Adderkit, Elmkit, Redkit, Doekit

 **Kits:**

Goosekit-silver tabby tom

Adderkit-dark brown tabby tom

Elmkit-dark gray tom

Redkit-reddish brown tom

Doekit-pale brown and white tabby she-cat

 **Elders:**

Molethroat-dark reddish tabby tom with white throat

Shredglow-white she-cat with shredded ears

 **TORRENTCLAN**

 **Leader:** Duckstar-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **Deputy:** Littleheart-small gray and white tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Brookwing-dark brown she-cat

 **Apprentice** Mousestorm-pale brown tom

 **Warriors:**

Toadbreeze-dark tabby tom

 **Apprentice** Snakepaw-pale tabby tom

Rivertooth-black she-cat

Robinfrost-ginger and white she-cat

Oakfall-golden brown tom

Seedflower-dark ginger she-cat

 **Apprentice** Tinypaw-very small gray tom

Eelpatch-patchy gray and brown tom

Goldenpelt-ginger tabby she-cat

Splashwillow-gray tortoiseshell tom

Shellface-tan tom with gray face

 **Apprentice** Lightpaw-light gray she-cat

Smokefish-gray and white tom

 **Queens:**

Rosewhisker-pale gray she-cat; mother of Littleheart's kits; Waterkit, Bluekit

Brokeneyes-black she-cat with her eyes blinded; mother of Oakfall's kits; Mothkit, Fishkit

 **Kits:**

Waterkit-white she-cat with blue eyes, blind in one eye

Bluekit-blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Mothkit-white tabby she-cat'

Fishkit-black and white tom

 **Elders:**

Smallflower-small tabby she-cat

Ebonystream-pure black she-cat

Stonestreak-black tom streaked gray

Lionsnout-golden brown tabby tom

 **BATTLECLAN**

 **Leader:** Crimsomstar-large black tom with white paws

 **Deputy** : Falcon-large dark tabby tom

 **Fighters:**

Blood-red tabby tom

Marney-dark gray tom

Flash-white tom

Omen-gray tabby tom

Talon-tortoiseshell tom

Deerjump-dark brown tom

Ripper-black tom

Nightmare-gray and white tom

Spike-dark brown tom

 **Camp Guards:**

Chase-large orange tom

Snakebite-pale tabby tom

Ace-gray and white tom

Twist-ginger and white tom with a twisted tail

Stone-white tom with fluffy fur

 **Mates (captured kittypets):**

Ophelia-black tabby she-cat; mother to Silverkit, Mudkit

Nora-pretty tabby she-cat with white chest and paws; mother of Owlkit, Cedarkit, Softkit

 **CATS OUTSIDE THE CLAN**

Mitzy-cream and white she-cat with white chest and paws and blue eyes; a kittypet on a winter camping trip

Clam-a thin old gray tom who lives quietly between Meadowclan and Torrentclan


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cyrus poked his tiny head up to the car window, tipping his head as he watched the world seem to zip past. Blurs of greens and browns as the car turned down a road with forest on both sides. A kit so used to the housefolks' dens, he was surprised to see so many trees going on farther than his eyes could see. "Wow," he murmured as he balanced himself up with his paws on the window. "Chrissy, look!" He looked down as his cream-colored sister who batted at a yarn ball. The fluffy kit stopped playing with the yarn and joined her brother the window. She tilted her head to one side. "Isn't it cool?"

"I don't get it. It's just a lot of colors."

The car slowed as it made a turn and the trees became clearer and Chrissy's orange eyes lit up. "Wow! Mama! Look at all the trees!"

Their mother Mitzy lifted her head slightly, yawning a bit. "Yes, kits," she mewed lazily as her plump body swayed with the car as it moved much slower than before. "I have seen the many trees before. It's not my first camping trip, you know." She closed her eyes, purring slightly as she began to dream of the three kits that had been given away.

Cyrus gave a small pout as he watched the trees and undergrowth pass by the car. His eyes were stretched with curiosity. He wanted to see what was out there, explore this new place, smell everything. He wondered if the trees smelled differently than in the den's yard. He wondered what the flowers looked like, if there were other cats out there. He would get out there and explore.

Once the car stopped, their housefolk began to set up their camp, setting up very small dens. While they worked, they tossed toys to the two kittens as a distraction. He looked over at Chrissy who stalked a toy mouse and quickly pounced, lying her body onto the small toy. Cyrus moved down, stalking to another toy, a little blue bird. He flatted his body and leaped on the bird, tearing his teeth into the softness of its body and tossing it into the air. The bird toy landed in some undergrowth beside the camp. Cyrus looked behind. Everyone was busy, no one was looking his way. He gave a small grunt of excitement and dashed into the greenery.

The thick forest was filled with smells and sounds that the kit was not quite used to. He gave a sniff and purred as he spotted a tiny mouse scuttling through the grass. As silently as he could, he stalked it, following the mouse.

 _Stay on it…_ whispers a small voice, almost sounding in his ear. He obeyed and kept following the rodent as it moved quickly through the grass, finally stopping to nibble on a seed. _Stay low, tail still. All your weight in your haunches as you move._ He slowly moved forward, the mouse not detecting him. As he came upon it, he prepared to pounce, but a twig snapped somewhere behind him and the mouse darted away.

Cyrus gave a low growl and suddenly bolted after the mouse through the forest floor. His small paws pounded against the ground underneath as he chased the mouse. He quickly bared down on it, leaping on the tiny creature, biting into it as it squealed. He tasted the sweet taste of the mouse meat on his tongue as he let it drop to the ground. Chrissy panted as she caught up with her brother. "Wow. You're really fast!"

"I caught a mou-"He stopped abruptly, listening to the angry snarling ahead of them. "Let's go!" He bolted forward with his sister close behind him. They rounded a slope that led down to the road. Across the big path was a huge open field that seemed to stretch as far as the trees of the forest did. He looked almost mesmerized, purring a bit. He looked at his sister and the two kittens hurried across the path. As they squeezed beneath a fence into the field, a large screech above caused him to stop. A large bird swooped down towards a group of cats. A small brown tabby bolted past, ducking just under the talons, the top of his head being grazed by the sharp talons.

A large splotchy cat scored his claws on the large bird, flapping its wings and flying above. The bird screeched as it took notice of the kits a distance from the large cats swiftly swooped down, swiping up Cyrus, a talon digging into his face. A dark colored cat that dashed over stood over Chrissy as he watched helplessly, the bird carrying the kit away. Cyrus felt blood on his face and immense pain. He began to panick, thrashing against the bird that held him. He sank his canines into the belly, tasting its blood and feathers. The gave a loud screech and released the kit, Cyrus hitting the ground. He groaned as snow began to fall. He shuttered, his breath becoming visible. Blood leaked down his face as he tried to get up but had no strength to move. Smaller birds land beside releasing loud noises that sound like mocking to his ears. He groaned as they closed in on him, pecking at face, primarily where the bird had grabbed him. His sight blurred as he lost his consciousness.

He could hear soft voices around him. They seemed far away, his couldn't really hear them well to make out the words. His vision was colors and nothing more. He could smell thick, but sweet scents around him as well as feeling something soft under him as he adjusted slightly. It felt like lay there for days, writhing in pain. Every now and then, he felt gentle paws against him, something being pressed against his face. He could smell something that smelled sweet and delicious in front of him. Though he couldn't see, he took small bites, tasting the delicious food. He knew he had to eat, even though biting and chewing hurt so much. His whole face ached, and he shivered against the cold.

Finally, his vision began to clear. The first thing he saw was brambles, with weak yellow sunlight through the openings. He let out a groan sitting up slowly, finding he'd been lying on moss, the stuff he found around his housefolk's pond. Around him, were crevices filled with many plants, some shriveled and dead, others fighting against the cold. He gave a mighty gasp and he heaved himself to his paws and slowly limped to the entrance of the den.

It felt like it was twice the distance than it already was, and he stepped little by little, panting almost struggling to breathe, but he forced himself forward as he pushed his way through the twigs, brighter sunlight meeting his eyes. He squinted and looked down, then back up as his blue eyes adjusted. He was in a large clearing, with dens that led into the ground of the ravine. Cats were milling about, murmuring as they lay in snow and chewed into scrawny rabbits. It kept his attention as it was something he had never seen before. All these cats, no scents of housefolks. Wherever he was, he was happier to see this sight.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The kit made his way quietly around the camp. Cats occasionally glanced up and murmured as they watched the cat. Some even gave him amused or respectful expressions. The ravine was deep in the ground, lined by the dens all the way down. The dens themselves were each lined outside with moss, ferns, and brambles to shelter them from gusts of winds.

Cyrus looked over as a very dark, nearly black tom paced in front of a den. A golden tabby stood near him with a chuckle. "Sit, Darkflight. They're going to be fine."

"What was I thinking," he growled and he stepped back in forth. "Kits this close to leaf-bare. I'll get them all killed in this weather."

The she-cat nudged Darkflight, causing him to stumble. "It'll be fine. Kits are born in leaf-bare all the time in the clans. And Berrysky is a great medicine cat. She won't let anything happen to Hayflower or your kits."

A gray cat who's pelt showed small hints of bluish shades. Her ear tips her black as well her tail tip. She dipped her head to the cats waiting. "Hayflower is fine. Two healthy kits have been born. You may see them now, but don't stay long, Darkflight. She needs rest."

The dark tom bowed his head and squeezed through the entrance. The golden she-cat smiled and stopped, spotting Cyrus. "Hello there," she meowed kindly looking down at him, for she-cat was a tall cat, taller than him for sure. "I was hoping you'd be up eventually. Some of my cats saw what happened and reported to me. That was quick thinking, saving yourself from the hawk."  
"Hawk?"

"A large bird that has a nasty habit of carrying kits off. It tried to take you, but it seems you were stronger than it thought you were. That was amazing, especially for a kittypet."

"What's a kittypet?" Cyrus inquired, curiously. "I've never heard these words before."

The she-cat placed a paw against his collar's bell, listening to the little tinkle it made. "A kittypet is a cat that allows themselves to be owned by the twolegs. Always being spoiled, having their every meal handed to them in a bowl. Kittypets never experience the wild, never train or engage in a border battle. Some kittypets get sent to the cutter, meaning they ever have kits. Out here, every cat that wants kits, can have kits. Here in the clans, we're free. We can have kits as we please, eat what we like. Even though the life is hard, we harden ourselves as apprentices through our training. We learned hunting and battle moves to defend our territory and hunting pret"

Cyrus's eyes lit up with the light of curiosity and enchantment as the she-cat spoke. He could just picture living in the wild. Fighting hawks, hunting mice, running through the fields free of his collar and restraining housefolks. His mother had mentioned that the twolegs would most likely send him to the vet and a cat named Smudge in their neighborhood said that some cats who came home from the vet were slightly different. More lazy and dull, never having that kithood thinking that led to them exploring. He couldn't think of anything more horrifying than no longer having his curiosity stripped away.

The golden tabby chuckled. "Welcome to Meadowclan, little kit. My name is Amberstar and I am leader. Here we live in the open moor of the forest, fast as the wind, we chase the quick rabbits. We are fierce, but wise. We are the fastest cats in the forest as well as the only ones not constantly fighting."

"What are the other clans like?"

Amberstar paused, her eyes scanning the black and white lump of fur for any usual kittypet signs, but she saw only the eyes of a clan cat, one ready to learn and grow as a warrior. He wondered why she stared at him as she did. "I would say that they're crazy. There are more pressing mattersat paw, but they are stubborn. Torrentclan is accusing Swampclan of crossing their border and stealing the frogs around their pond and Forestclan has caught Swampclan on their territory and Forestclan has been crossing the Torrentclan territory to find herbs that Torrentclan are hoarding. It's sad really. I refuse to be a part of their bickering. They're supposed to be leaders, not kits." She gave hefty sigh and turned her gaze back to Cyrus. "I'm actually quite glad to have found you and your sister. We are unusually low on apprentices with only two, half the average number. You're six moons old and if you both join Meadowclan, you will be allowed to train and one day become warriors. But," Amberstar paused to let her amber eyes rake the sight of the clan. "The clans have a noble history and we follow a set of rules called our Warrior Code. Though we occasionally battle over prey and borders, we don't kill. And the most important rule we have is if I let you join, you must let go of your kittypet roots. Become fully loyal to Meadowclan and Meadowclan alone. Do you understand?"

Cyrus took a moment to consider his choices. If he went back to his housefolks, they would eventually take him back away from the forest, take him to the vet, or rather cutter, and be changed forever. He may become as fat and unadventurous as Smudge and these thoughts made the kit shutter. He didn't want a life like that. He wanted more out of his life. He knew this to be true. "I do. I want to join Meadowclan."

Amberstar's gaze seem to soften as she looked into his blue eyes. She could see in him that she had seen in so many kits that grew into warriors. He thought like a wild cat and was already refusing kittypet life. Cyrus spun in a circle, trying to bite at his collar and rid himself of it's scratchy uncomfortable nature, but he howled in pain and fell to the ground, feeling his body twitch in agony. Instantly, the young gray cat was at his side, pressing her nose into pelt to sniff at his wounds. You must be careful, young one," Berrysky mewed lightly, her eyes filled concern for the kit's health. "Your wounds are great. Only Starclan know how you're even alive. A talon to the face and dropped the length of a tree in the air. You landed quite roughly, but luckily you must have landed on something that broke your fall. You got lucky." She gave a curt nod as she nosed him back to the den he awoke in.

"Cyrus!" The young tom turned as his sister tackled him to the ground, purring. "I was so worried! I saw that giant hawk come down and grab you and I..." Her voice trailed off as she her pained groan from Cyrus and she quickly leaps off him. "Oops."

Berrysky hurried across the clearing to him and sniffed at him. "You have to be careful. I'm still not sure if he has any broken bones. He needs to take it easy until I'm certain he's better."

Chrissy tips her head slightly to Amberstar. "Do we have to leave when he's better? I like living here."

Amberstar thinks it over for a moment and then gives a small nod. "I can promise to train you. Whether or not you become a warrior is up to how well you deal with the training. If you want to stay, I can give you apprentice names and you will be assigned mentors."  
"This one can't train him till I think he's ready."

"I know," meowed Amberstar understandingly. "He can still receive a name. What do you say, little kit?"

"We're not kits," Chrissy retorted with a huff. "We're very big cats now."

"You're at least six moons old. You can begin your training right away. Which is good. We had a bad bout of kittencough a little while back and we lost several kits. In fact, only two of seven kits in the nursery survived and they are our only apprentices as of now. Welcoming two new apprentices will definitely be a good choice, kittypets or not." Amberstar turned and bounded up onto the top of the ravine. "Let all cats old enough to chase prey gather here beneath me for a clan meeting!" As her stern yowl rang out, numerous cats ceased their activities and padded to the shade just below the golden cat and sat, their eyes trained on her. "We all still remember the hard sickness we had a couple of seasons ago. We lost nearly every kit in our nursery, save Breezepaw and Crystalpaw. Now we desperately need apprentices to grow our clan and so I welcome these two kittypets into our clan."

Several cats began to murmur uncomfortably, making glances at the two.

"They're kittypets!" spat a mottled tom to the cat beside him. "Soft and plump! They've never known hardships like clan born kits!"

"But he survived a hawk!"

"He was probably to fat too carry off!"

"We don't want a smelly fleabag stinking up the camp with his twoleg scent!"

"Enough!" All the cats stopped, their eyes trained back above as Darkflight stepped up beside his leader, fury flashing in his eyes. "You all know the warrior code, "The leader's word IS the warrior code, and this is Amberstar's decision! If she wants these cats to join, they will!"  
Amberstar gave an amused purr. "Thank you Darkflight." She cleared her throat once the mews died down. "From this day forward, until they have received their warrior names, I give them these names. Chrissy will be Coldpaw, due to your fluffy pelt able to fight this chill so well. And Cyrus, you will be Crowpaw, because like the crows we occasionally try to hunt, you have escaped certain death."

Crowpaw felt his chest swell with a little pride. He'd somehow survived a hawk and a fall, and now he had joined a clan. He would never have anyone tell him he can't hunt the garden birds, maybe now he'd grow with something in his life to fight for. The life as a pet just never seemed filling. Crowpaw always figured his life would be nothing. Now he could become a warrior, maybe one day a leader. All he knew is once he recovered, he would not let the clan regret taking him in.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Even though his whole body ached, and his hearing and vision went in and every now again, Crowpaw was free to explore the camp. Amberstar wouldn't let him leave yet until he was okayed by Berrysky who kept a watchful eye on him always. Crowpaw padded to where Coldpaw sat alone, quietly picking at the mouse in front of her with a grunt. "What's wrong," he mewed. "You look upset."

"Why do they eat other animals? Dead animals! I mean, they're festering with disgusting bugs and, just, blech."

"Well if you don't like our prey, I'm sure your twoleg will be looking for you, kittypet." A fluffy brown she-cat stood over them, her fur fluffed and her eyes gleamed with disdain. "Kittypets don't belong in clans," she snarled, her claws kneading the ground. "Our lives are hard and trying. Prey often runs scarce and battles over said prey and territory are frequent. There's dogs, foxes, and badgers that kill cats. And then there's the sickness!"

As the she-cat spoke, her voice rose and her tone made Coldpaw shrink away, her eyes wide with terror. Her body shook as she backed away from the sneering warrior, who stood proud and triumphant as she took a deliberate step towards the smaller cat. "And this," she used her paw to touch the little pink collar that Coldpaw still wore, "will only make you more of a target. These little shiny things dangling off will not only make you a lousy hunter, but it'll only draw dangers to you _and_ our clan! You might even bring foxes that will try to eat our kits!" She gave a mrow of a chuckle. "Well, if you're lucky you'll live the rest of little life as a breeding queen, being fed by clan and living the nursery, your only purpose in life to bear numerous litters of kits. And maybe-"

The cat's words were cut short by small claws raking her ear. She staggered back, glaring at Crowpaw as he stood between her and his sister who was curled in a tight fur ball, shutters rippled through her thick pelt. Crowpaw had his claws out, scraping the earth, her blue eyes burning deep into the she-cat's amber ones. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave my sister alone."

She stared at him a moment, almost with a stunned hatred, then her expression softened into a smirk. "Well, well, well," she meowed teasingly as she encircled around the small tom. "Looks our new little kittypet has quite the bite on his tongue. I heard about your little squirmish with the hawk. Quite fascinating how you managed that. I call that the hawk made a mistake and cost its little prey for it."

"I am not prey!" Crowpaw growled. His fur bristled out and his blurring vision only made him angrier. He wanted to teach this cat a lesson, but what would be the consequences? Was she strong enough to kill him easily? Would Amberstar kick him and his sister out?

"Well, if that's true, then do something," she snapped, practically snapping her jaws at him. His eyesight returned, but his hearing faded, but only slightly. "Ha! Once a kittypet, always a cowardly kittypet!" The voices around him sounded many tail lengths away. "Kittypet, kittypet!" The warrior got a chant started and soon several other warriors joined. Crowpaw looked around, his gaze flicking from cat to cat. They chanted at him. "Kittypet! Kittypet!" Between the ringing coupled with the chanting and the aches in his body, he reached his boiling point. He fell into crouch, placing one paw in front of the other, faster, and faster, until he leaped.

The she-cat turned in surprise and let out a sharp shout as she hit the ground. Crowpaw's claws met with her fur, tearing into her. She reacted instantly, sinking her teeth into his shoulder, blood very visible on the white parts of his pelt. She stood on her paws, trying to shake him, but Crowpaw clung on, his claws gripped to her as he bit at her ears. She yelped and looked at her clanmates wildly, pleading for help. A tom with brown fur spotted with gold dashes stepped forward and gripped the Crowpaw's collar and yanked. The young cat tried his best to keep hold of the she-cat, but he was pulled down. He howled in anger. He could see nothing, but blurred colors, hear nothing, but the mocking meows that still echoed over and over deep in his mind. "Kittypet! Kittypet!" He struggled against what he presumed was his taunter fighting back. He struggled, feeling the pressure against his throat he pulled free and finally fell flat on his face, able to breathe at last. He panted as he continued to fall even though he was sure he hit the ground already.

* * *

 **Shortest chapter I've written in a while. On Springbreak and don't work for the next three days therefore I'm hoping to get more out quickly. Also to the most recent reviewer, Guest, thank you for the inspiring insight, but I wasn't going for realism. Not even the actual books go for genetic realism. It's escapism. So I think my cats are fine please critique my writing.**

 **~Berrysky**


End file.
